Reflexión
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Con una fuerte convicción, Salamon contempló el cielo azul que se expandía en todas direcciones, ya no era tiempo de espera. Iba ser quien encontrase a Hikari, porque ella la encontraría, costase lo que costase. Y así fue como inició su viaje."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Reflexión**

.

No creas en el _tiempo_ y cree en el _ahora_, que es lo único que _sabes con certeza_.

.

.

Los ojos de Gatomon cambiaron de dirección nuevamente. Allí estaban Hikari y Takeru, riéndose mientras cargaban en sus brazos a dos pequeños niños. Koichi y Tsubasa Takaishi, los hijos de ambos, eran apenas unos bebés, pero Gatomon presentía que la luz de sus padres había sido ya encendida en los corazones de esos niños.

El _legado_...

Gatomon sonrió, puesto que, en aquella situación, podía comprobar que todo lo que había anhelado, deseado y soñado, podía hacerse realidad. Y… Con una triste sonrisa, se encontró observando a Nyaramon, que se acurrucaba cerca de Tokomon. Ambos dormían cómodamente, sobre uno de los almohadones del sofá, acompañados por un sereno Patamon…

Aquello debería haber sido así… Siempre.

O quizás...

Los ojos azules de Patamon se dirigieron hacia Gatomon cuando escuchó un leve suspiro proveniente de ella. La miraban con curiosidad, la siempre persistente curiosidad… Siempre había sentido que, sobre todo, Patamon era alguien con quien podía ser sincera totalmente… Aun en los temas que, con Hikari, le costase un poco platicar. No, no existían secretos entre ellas, pero algunos detalles Gatomon sólo los había deseado mantener para ella… Y Patamon, con aquella insistente e ingenua curiosidad, siempre había logrado que ella pudiese expresarse… Sobre su pasado, en especial. _Estamos configurados de diferente manera,_ había asegurado en una oportunidad, para expresar aquella desconocida pero agradable conexión. Gatomon no estaba segura de si podía responder a las dudas que se escondían en las pupilas de su compañero, no aquella ocasión.

Era la nostalgia, era la melancolía y un poco de amargura al recordar lo que había sucedido... Quizás el tiempo haya pasado, quizás los días corriesen en dirección al futuro... Pero...

Con una sensación inexplicable, volvió sus ojos hacia Hikari, sólo para descubrir aquellos ojos cobrizos mirarla con intensidad. Algunas cosas parecían permanecer igual a lo largo del tiempo, como aquella capacidad de su amiga de presentir cuando algo no se encontraba bien…

Gatomon quiso sonreír, nuevamente, pero se percató que, sin importar el paso de los años… Aun le dolería recordar la pérdida de Wizardmon. Aun le quemarían, con fuerza, las heridas que había sufrido… En especial, en aquellos días de conmemoración...

.

No pensaba en el día que todo comenzó, porque sentía que una eternidad había transcurrido desde aquel instante, en el que sus ojos encontraron el mundo por primera vez. Se sintió inesperadamente sola cuando nació, como si algo importante faltase en ese momento… Como si, ella no debiera estar sola en ese sitio desconocido y ajeno…

Pero fue sólo un minuto de vacilación, pues su corazón sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

_Esperar_.

En realidad, no sabía a quien esperaba, pero aquello carecía de importancia real, puesto que desde el día de su nacimiento, era conciente de que ella debía esperar la llegada de _Hikari._ Sólo de eso tenía conocimiento. Un nombre era lo único que ella tenía, pero no importaba tampoco, porque sabía que, en cuanto la viera, la reconocería. No estaba segura del motivo que la fijaba a ese sitio, que la obligaba a esperar, pero lo que sabía era que lo único que necesitaba en ese mundo era a Hikari…

El tiempo pasaba, sin prisas, sin pausas… Las noches despejadas con la brillante luna y sus fieles estrellas como testigo de su espera. Los días soleados, con esponjosas nubes como única compañía. Algunos días fríos, las inusuales pero cálidas noches, las tibieza de todas las tardes y mañanas. Las lluvias inesperadas, y las tormentas anunciadas por las nubes negras.

Todo aquello lo había afrontado, con firmeza, con seguridad, puesto que en su corazón tenía la certeza de que _Hikari _iría. Sin embargo, los días seguían transcurriendo… y nadie más aparecía.

Y Nyaramon seguía esperando, ansiosamente, la llegada de esa persona especial.

_Hikari._

Imaginaba que sus ojos luminosos resplandecerían con el fulgor de las estrellas, y su sonrisa sería amplia y llena de calor iluminaría su camino. Anhelaba con sentir una suave caricia, recibir una cálida sonrisa y una enternecida mirada.

Y seguía esperando.

Necesitaba una señal. Una sola señal, y ella iría a buscarla. ¿Qué tal si a Hikari le había sucedido algo? ¿Qué tal si se había perdido en el camino a ese bosque? ¿Y si estaba triste o se sentía sola? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla sino podía salir de allí?

No, no necesitaba una señal…

¡_Necesitaba_ irse de ese sitio!

Una brillante luz la había cubierto, en ese momento, cuando las dudas se habían agolpado en su mente, cuando una naciente decisión había arribado a su corazón y cuando su elección iba a ser llevada a cabo. Una luz que provocó una inesperada calidez en su interior, una fuente de energía que desencadenó su transformación. ¡Su deseo se había cumplido! Ahora, con más fuerza rebosante en su cuerpo, podía ir a buscar a Hikari.

_Esa _era_ su _misión_. _

— _Espera_ — Susurró la voz del viento, en ese momento, como si sus deseos hubiesen sido adivinados por las brillantes luces que parpadeaban en el cielo.

— ¿Qué? — El cuerpo de Salamon se sentía diferente del anterior, pero aquello no era molesto o incómodo… Sentía… La fuerza de lograr lo que sea.

— _Tienes que ser fuerte, porque el destino aun depara duras pruebas para ti… Siete estrellas reunidas aguardan tu presencia._

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió, confusa. Siete estrellas… — ¿Siete estrellas… Aguardan… Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo… Con Hikari?

— _La luz que se refleja en las estrellas..._

— ¿La luz… que se refleja?

— _Ser guardiana de la luz no es sencillo, Salamon_.

— Soy… — Los ojos se le abrieron ante aquella inesperada revelación — Hikari…

— _Duras pruebas aun te aguardan, pequeña luz. Deberás pasar por gran dolor… Para ocupar tu puesto._

— ¿No soy digna? — Inquirió, con los ojos refulgentes. Aquello le resultaba cruel, por parte de esa voz. ¿Por qué era juzgada? ¡Ella sólo había estado haciendo lo que su corazón pedía! ¡Ella se había aferrado a…!

— _La_ _luz nunca está sola. Siempre la acompaña la oscuridad. Para ser la luz, debes abrazar a la oscuridad. Si, pese a todo, mantienes la luz de tu corazón. Serás digna. _

— ¡Hikari es la luz! — Estalló el digimon, exaltado. Aquellas palabras carecían de importancia en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Hikari, todo lo demás, poco le importaba. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Cómo…?

— _Recuerda, la luz puede crear sombras… Pero en la oscuridad, una pequeña luz resplandece con mayor fuerza. Tienes la fuerza de realizar los sueños. Encontrarás la respuesta, si tú sigues tu corazón…_

— ¡Espera! — Se encontró diciendo Salamon, con inquietud, pero las brillantes luces que resplandecieron en el cielo, habían desaparecido.

Con una fuerte convicción, Salamon contempló el cielo azul que se expandía en todas direcciones, ya no era tiempo de espera. Iba ser quien encontrase a Hikari, porque ella la encontraría, costase lo que costase.

Y así fue como inició su viaje.

.

.

Gatomon parpadeó, ante la llegada de los demás. Parecía que el pasado y el presente se entremezclaban ante sus ojos.

Taichi y Agumon encabezaban la comitiva, acompañados por la esposa del embajador, Ayane Mihara, que, desde hacia años era la mejor amiga de Hikari. El antiguo portador del valor se apresuró a levantar en brazos a Koichi, uno de sus sobrinos, mientras saludaba cariñosamente a su hermana menor y al esposo de ella. Takeru sonrió, mientras le devolvía el saludo a su cuñado, aun cargando al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Tsubasa, más tranquilo que Koichi, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

— Yo quisiera saber cuando ustedes van a regalarme un sobrino — Comentó Hikari, mirando a su mejor amiga, la tímida Ayane, con una sonrisa divertida.

La misma sonrisa apareció en el semblante de su hermano.

Si bien Hikari ni Taichi no eran parecidos físicamente, a Gatomon le gustaba comprobar que los hermanos Yagami tenían aquellas actitudes tan iguales, tan propias y semejantes.

Yamato y Sora Ishida se presentaron poco después, acompañados por Biyomon y Gabumon. Detrás de ellos, Gatomon apreció las siluetas de los que alguna vez fueron llamados niños elegidos y ahora simplemente eran leyendas en ambos mundos... En los mundos que habían ayudado a proteger. Allí estaban Jou, Mimi, Koushiro, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori...

Takeru le sonrió abiertamente a su hermano, mientras este se acercaba hacia él y le exigía que le entregase a su sobrino. Para evitar conflictos, en la siempre conflictiva pero increíble relación entre sus hermanos mayores, Takeru e Hikari habían decidido que ninguno de ellos serían los padrinos de sus hijos. Takeru había optado por Iori y Sora, mientras que Hikari eligió a Miyako y Daisuke.

Si bien la _señora Ichijouji_ se había quejado por su compañero, nadie más había protestado.

Iori, Miyako, Daisuke y Sora se acercaron a la familia Takaishi, para así prepararse para la aquel momento. Gatomon llamó a Patamon, cuando vio que los digimons estaban todos juntos, uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra una de las paredes cercanas. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon se habían apartado de sus amigos humanos y se habían acercado a Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon.

Sus compañeros humanos se habían acercado a Hikari y Takeru, para saludarlos. Las reuniones no solían ser tan frecuentes como antes... Y es que los niños crecieron, asumiendo nuevas responsabilidades. Miyako y Ken estaban acompañados por su hija primógenita, que tenía sólo un año de edad mientras que los recién nacidos gemelos Kido, dormían, uno en cada brazo de su padre. La esposa de Daisuke, también cargaba a su inquieto hijo de seis meses.

El primero de Agosto se conmemoraban demasiadas cosas... Alegría, felicidad, dolor, angustia... Se celebraba la paz, o al menos, eso creía Gatomon.

Todos estaban allí…

Todos juntos…

Como siempre debió ser…

.

.

La soledad nunca había sido una compañera constante. A veces, en ocasiones, a Salamon la acompañaban en sus viajes. Siempre conocía algún digimon nuevo… Pero jamás había conocido a Hikari. Sabía que debía se fuerte, sabía que tendría que luchar contra la desesperanza y la tristeza…

Pero, en ocasiones, se preguntaba, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas, si Hikari era real.

Siempre había esperado. Su esperanza de hallar a Hikari renacía con cada nuevo amanecer, con el nuevo comienzo del día, ella comenzaba de nuevo su camino, esperando, deseando, buscando…

No había comprendido aun las palabras…

Al, menos hasta que lo conoció a _él_…

_Abrazar la oscuridad_ no significaba perder la luz del corazón y la fe en los sueños. No, pero significaba sentir dolor, ira, odio, desprecio… Significaba ser rodeada por las sombras, teniendo pesadillas despiadadas en su prisión mientras aguardaba que los castigos cesasen… Significaba soportar la ira, reflejar en sus ojos aquellos sentimientos al mirar la siniestra figura de su torturador, sintiendo la rabia fluir en su cuerpo… en el antiguo, como Salamon, y en el nuevo, como Gatomon…

Y, pese a todo, seguir soñando, deseando, anhelando, creyendo y buscando.

Había _abrazado la oscuridad_. Se había acercado tanto a ella que sus recuerdos habían sido sellados, para evitar el sufrimiento…

Se había fortalecido… Había tratado de seguir… Hasta que el nombre de Hikari se confundió con los gritos de dolor, y el lamento de los digimons que conoció…

Sin embargo…

¿No había sido aquel ser que, aun estando en los brazos de la oscuridad, había abierto el corazón solitario y endurecido de Wizardmon? ¿No había sido aquel ser, envuelto en tinieblas, quien había reconocido la luz en los ojos de Hikari, cuando nadie mas la miraba? ¿No había sido aquel ser, con los refulgentes por la luz y la oscuridad, los que había detestado siempre Myotismon, a la maldad que este poseía?

Fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras…

_Una pequeña luz resplandece con mayor fuerza._ Gatomon era la luz. Hikari era _la_ luz. Hikari era _su_ luz. Y había sido su luz, la que había abierto las puertas a una nueva vida…

.

Hikari estaba inconciente en los brazos de su hermano. Gatomon contemplaba la expresión serena del rostro infantil. Deseaba que ella abriese los ojos, que dijese que todo estaba bien y la mirase con esos ojos cobrizos y sabios, esos ojos firmes y optimistas, esos ojos llenos de amor y cariño…

Esos ojos que habían encendido la chispa de su corazón, aquella vez en su casa, cuando Gatomon pretendía atacarla.

La energía que emanaba desde su cuerpo parecía iluminar todos los rincones del digimundo, pese a las tinieblas que quería apropiarse de su mundo. Por eso, porque Hikari era su luz, Gatomon estaba dispuesta a protegerla… Como siempre debió haber sido…

Esa había sido su promesa para con Taichi, sí, pero ese había sido desde siempre el sueño de su corazón. No podía permitirse alejarse de Hikari ahora que por fin la había hallado, ahora que por fin… Había alcanzado la luz.

Hikari, no, no Hikari sino aquel ser que se había apropiado de su cuerpo, acababa de mostrarle el motivo por el que ella había permanecido alejada de sus amigos, en esa extraña visión.

Un accidente.

No, no un accidente.

Era _el_ comienzo de sus pruebas.

Al fin, había logrado encontrar las respuestas. Ahora sabía que aquel ser que se había comunicado con todos ellos, para detener las peleas internas en el grupo, era el mismo que le había dado fuerzas para digievolucionar, para iniciar su viaje…

Hikari parpadeó, volviendo en si, para alivio de su hermano y de Gatomon, que habían estado pendiente de la niña. Hikari se incorporó lentamente, rodeada de todos sus amigos, extrañada por la compañía y la atención que recibía. Obviamente, la niña no recordaba lo sucedido. Y la miró con esos ojos cobrizos y sabios, esos ojos firmes y optimistas, esos ojos llenos de amor y cariño… Y llenos de preguntas.

Ese día, ellos también iniciaron otro viaje…

.

.

Con el correr de los años, Gatomon comprendió que el pasado no podía ser cambiado. Al menos, no realmente. No podía olvidar tampoco, porque ese pasado era la causa de su presente, y del futuro. Se preguntó mil veces por como hubiesen ocurrido las cosas si ella no se hubiese separado de los otros… ¿Habría llegado antes Hikari a ella? Quizás habían sido muy diferentes las cosas, quizás los cambios fuesen imperceptibles… Quizás…

Los hubiera no existen, y ella no era de quienes se estancaban en ningun sitio. Ella siempre miraba hacia el frente, siempre hacia adelante. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Hikari, como tantas otras veces, y permitió que la luz abrasase con fuerza su corazón…

Los brazos de Hikari la arroparon, una vez que todos se habían dedicado a disfrutar de la celebración. Los pequeños estaban en el suelo, al menos, la pequeña Ichijouji había sido liberada por su madre. Tsubasa y Koichi parecian estar cómodos sobre los brazos de sus tíos… Y Gatomon volvió a reparar en Nyaramon, que jugaba alegremente con los demás digimons.

¿Acaso veía en ese pequeño digimon, lo que había deseado tener en ese tiempo? No estaba segura, ella no era de los que se anclaban al pasado... Nunca lo había sido. Y es que sabía perfectamente la verdad.

No podía cambiar lo que había vivido…

Pero podía asegurarse de un mejor futuro, para ella. Para Hikari. Para todos.

Las cosas estaban en el lugar correcto. Y ese día, como tantos otros, era un regalo perfecto en su vida.

* * *

Bueno, no había podido dedicarme a esta historia antes... Empecé mi época de parciales y finales, así que me voy a mantener ocupada :D ¡Quiero vacaciones!

¿Que puedo decir sobre esto? Bueno, principalmente, aclaro que en no puedo separar a Hikari y Takeru. Para mi ellos terminaron juntos y tienen dos hermosos, adorables y luminosos hijos, _Tsubasa _y_ Koichi_. Sobre Gatomon, creo que es feliz. Sí, lo merece.


End file.
